parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bunnicula (Ted; 2012)
TheCartoonMan12's movie-spoofs of "Ted (2012)". ''Cast: *Ted - Bunnicula (Bunnicula (2016))'' *''Ted (Young) - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets)'' *''Ted (Teenager) - Pickle (Endangered Species)'' *''John Bennett - Mike Chilton (Motorcity)'' *''John Bennett (Young) - Nate Gardner (Storks)'' *''John Bennett (Teenager) - Johnny (Hotel Transylvania)'' *''Lori Collins - Julie Kane (Motorcity)'' *''Rex - Trent (Total Drama Island)'' *''Donny - Hans (Frozen)'' *''Robert - Terrence (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)'' *''Guy - Gru (Despicable Me)'' *''Tanya - Jen Masterson (6teen)'' *''Thomas Murphy - Johnny Bravo'' *''Tami-Lynn McCafferty - Bride of Bunnicula (Bunnicula (2016))'' *''Frank Stevens - Eddie Valiant (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)'' *''Tracy - Anastasia'' *''Sam J. Jones - Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Sam J. Jones as Flash Gordon - Lucky Luke'' *''Jared - Reef (Stroked)'' *''Norah Jones - Anne Shirley (Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series)'' *''Tom Skerritt - Rubato (Marvelous Musical Mansion)'' *''Steve Bennett - Henry Gardner (Storks)'' *''Helen Bennett - Sarah Gardner (Storks)'' *''Narrator as himself'' *''Alix - Hermes Conrad (Futurama)'' *''Quan Ming - Robbie Rotten (LazyTown)'' *''Quan Ming as Ming the Merciless - Mac Antfee (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja)'' *''Quan Ming's Duck - Von Ripper (The Twisted Whiskers Show)'' *''Gina - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield)'' *''Tracy - Ms. Keane (The Powerpuff Girls)'' *''Michelle - Hayley Smith (American Dad!)'' *''Greenbaum Kid - Coop (Kid vs. Kat)'' *''Kid #1 - Victor Frankenstein (Frankenweenie (2012))'' *''Kid #2 - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons)'' *''Kid #3 - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls)'' *''Sauvignon Blanc - Leslie (The Amazing World of Gumball)'' *''Angelique - Maya the Bee'' *''Cherene - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie)'' *''Heavenly - Katerina Kitty Cat (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood)'' *''Waitress - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones)'' *''Guy at Table #1 - ???'' *''Guy at Table #2 - ???'' *''Guy in Line - ???'' *''Guy #1 - ???'' *''Guy #2 - ???'' *''Partygoer - ???'' *''Girl at Party - ???'' *''Plymouth PR Worker - ???'' *''Club Girl - ???'' *''Ellen - ???'' *''Crazy Guy - ???'' *''Stagehand - ???'' *''Waiter - ???'' *''Newscaster - ???'' *''Female Newscaster - ???'' *''Southern Newscaster - ???'' *''Husband - ???'' *''Kermin - ???'' *''Rock Star Party Guest - ???'' *''Party Chick - ???'' *''Concert Attendee - ???'' *''Tourist - ???'' *''Concertgoer - ???'' *''Patron Ballgame - ???'' *''Girl Feeding Waterfowl - ???'' *''Business Executive - ???'' *''Liberty Mechanic - ???'' *''Pretty Party Girl - ???'' *''Karaoke Lounge Patron - ???'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants (Footage) - The Annoying Orange'' Scenes: * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 1 - Prologue (March 1, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 2 - Christmas Morning (March 2, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 3 - Talking Rabbit (March 3, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 4 - My New Friend (March 4, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 5 - Opening Credits (March 5, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 6 - 27 Years Later (March 6, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 7 - Driving To Work (March 7, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 8 - Director Office (March 8, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 9 - Working At The Office (March 9, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 10 - Funny Beer Names (March 10, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 11 - Thunder Buddies For Life (March 11, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 12 - The Work (March 12, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 13 - Julie Meets Trent (March 13, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 14 - Dinner Night (March 14, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 15 - Julie Discovers Bunnicula (March 15, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 16 - The Aquarium (March 16, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 17 - The Job Interview (March 17, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 18 - The Park (Part 1) (March 18, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 19 - The Park (Part 2) (March 19, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 20 - Moving In (March 20, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 21 - Falling In Love (March 21, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 22 - The Supermarket (March 22, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 23 - Office Conversation (March 23, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 24 - Mike Guessing Bunnicula's Girlfriend's Name (March 24, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 25 - Bad Job Interview (March 25, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 26 - The Alley (March 26, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 27 - Dinner Show (March 27, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 28 - Arrive At Trent's Party (March 28, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 29 - Meet Wreck-It Ralph (March 29, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 30 - Arrive At Wreck-It Ralph's Party (March 30, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 31 - Wreck-It Ralph vs. Robbie Rotten (March 31, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 32 - Late At Night (April 1, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 33 - Trent's Office (April 2, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 34 - Bunnicula Confront Mike (April 3, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 35 - Bunnicula vs. Mike (April 4, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 36 - Meet Anne Shirley (April 5, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 37 - The Hatch Shell (April 6, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 38 - Julie's Attempt (April 7, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 39 - Sad Feelings (April 8, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 40 - Julie and Mike's Conversation (April 9, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 41 - Arrive At Hans' Home (April 10, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 42 - Bunnicula Ear Gets Pulled Off (April 11, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 43 - Bunnicula's Kidnapped (April 12, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 44 - The Final Battle (Part 1) (April 13, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 45 - The Final Battle (Part 2) (April 14, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 46 - Depressed Death (April 15, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 47 - Resurrection (April 16, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 48 - The Wedding (April 17, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 49 - Elipogue (April 18, 2017) * Bunnicula (Ted; 2012) Part 50 - End Credits (April 19, 2017) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Ted Movie Spoofs Category:Ted Movies Category:Ted Spoofs Category:Rated R Movie Spoofs